Angel Caido
by VSV
Summary: Un nuevo alter ego en la imagen de Sarah Brightman, en donde Lucifer la Reina del Infierno planea la destrución de la creación favorita de Aquel que la desterró del Paraiso.
1. La Condena

**Bienvenidos a este, mi primer fic**

**Como pequeña introducción le diré que este es un alter ego más de mi gran musa Sarah Brightman, en donde intento unirme a la cultura pop y como otros grandes personajes de leyenda darle un giro de 180º a los hechos que llevaron a Lucifer, el personaje principal, a formar parte de la cultura general.**

**Espero les guste y cualquier cosa me lo hagan saber, ya sean jitomatazos, regalos sorpresa, bombas de tiempo o solo una sincera critica. **

**Advertencia: Puede haber contenidos violentos, largos rollos filosóficos, cuestionamientos religiosos, exhibiones acerca de la malicia humana, palabras malsonantes o actos de homosexualidad así que si no tienes una mente abierta o crees que no te agrade es mejor que des vuelta atras.**

**Gracias por tu atención y comenzamos...**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Envidia… __Ira… Lujuria…Pereza… Gula… Avaricia…Orgullo… siete elementos, siete sentimientos, siete actitudes, siete pecados capitales._

_Casi siempre el uno conduce al otro…una cadena interminable que corrompe el alma… no hay quien escape a ellos, se esconden en el fondo de los corazones humanos para salir en el momento más inoportuno… y una vez infectado es difícil escapar._

_A diario se ven casos como el tuyo… ¿Tú no has hecho nada de eso? Lo raro sería que lo aceptaras_

_¿Qué fue? ¿Celos__? ¿No querías trabajar? ¿Perdiste el control por beber demasiado? ¿O solo te gustaba presumir?... ¡Ah! Fue robo… ¡Como! ¿Después lo asesinaste?... ¿Que más da?_

_¡Oh! Ahora te arrepientes, sientes culpa, dices que fue sin intención._

_En verdad me conmueves, es más si pudiera te daba la absolución._

_Espera, aún no me agradezcas, he dicho "__**si pudiera**__"__**, **__pero como no puedo te quedas aquí_

_¿Lloras? Tranquilo, no es tan malo después de todo, es más, te aseguro que veras rostros conocidos._

_No hagas eso más difícil de lo que ya es ¡No llores!... ¡Calla!... Bien, si así lo quieres… ¡Guardias! … Arrójenlo al rio de fuego, te sentencio a nadar en el por 1000 años… claro, si es que los aguantas jajajajajaja_

Su risa fría y desenfrenada aterró aún más al condenado que la propia sentencia recién dictada, sus gritos se perdían en la inmensidad de la sala de juicio mientras era arrastrado por un par de demonios para cumplir la penitencia, de pronto la iluminación de la habitación comenzó a bajar gradualmente, quedando en penumbras

-Disfrutas de esto ¿No es verdad, Lucifer?- preguntó un demonio aparecido en la escalinata delante del trono

-Mefistófeles- el demonio respondió con una ligera reverencia tras escuchar su nombre- ¿Cómo he de negarlo? No por nada la Reina del Infierno sale del palacio solo para condenar unas cuantas almas- contestó con aparente frialdad a pesar de que su rostro denotaba el placer que le causaba el sufrimiento ajeno- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscándote, tenemos asuntos urgentes que tratar- dijo quitándose la capucha que cubría su rostro revelando un rostro de majestuoso porte

-Habla- ordenó Lucifer

-He organizado una legión de demonios con el propósito de que suban a la Tierra, su tarea será provocar desgracias, causar molestia entre los humanos, ocasionar disputas entre ellos y…

-Exactamente lo mismo que has estado haciendo durante los últimos siglos, Mefi- comentó resignada, interrumpiendo el discurso que comenzaba a tomar cierta efusividad- Tu poder creativo está en decadencia ¡El Infierno está en decadencia!... Quiero algo nuevo- dijo tras meditarlo unos segundos-Vas a dejar atrás todos esos trucos baratos que ya ni siquiera impresionan a los humanos, quiero algo que los haga temblar, estremecerse de terror tan solo por pensar en eso… Mi nombre en boca de cada ser humano, que se me conozca antes que a Aquel que me ha obligado a permanecer en este agujero… Quiero guerra, hambre, destrucción, enfermedad, perversión, muerte… que los hombres dejen de usar la razón para seguir su instinto, un instinto malvado por naturaleza…Quiero ver sus mentes vacías y sus almas pudriéndose, convirtiendo lo malo en bueno y lo bueno en malo, que se avergüencen de pronunciar el nombre de Dios mientras que el mío se cubrirá de gloria y dominaré en la Tierra, destruiré su mayor creación… Eso se lo que quiero y es lo que harás desde este mismo momento ¡Retírate!

El demonio hizo una profunda reverencia y desapareció sin decir más.

La reina comenzó a caminar a lo largo del estrado donde se hallaba el trono desde donde había dictado la sentencia al pobre desgraciado que había tenido el infortunio de llegar al reino del Inframundo.

La luz había retornado a su tono habitual, dejando a la vista el rostro angelical de aquel ser; Lucifer, la Reina del Infierno, la encarnación del mal, el ángel caído, estrella del Inframundo disfrutaba el sufrimiento humano, su corazón era frio y duro, impenetrable desde el día de su propia condena, mismo día en que juró vengarse de Aquel en Cuyo Nombre había peleado y por medio del exilio le pagó, enviándola a las entrañas de aquella horrible prisión.

Quería que Él se arrepintiera de esa fatídica decisión y para esto tenía un plan. Era el momento de llevarlo a cabo…


	2. Desesperación

Tras dejar la sala de juicio la soberana quiso dar un paseo por su reino. Admirando su obra mediante el dolor de aquellos a quienes había condenado, recorría su vasto territorio en un carruaje tirado por bestias con la forma de un caballo, alas de dragón y 3 serpientes en lugar de cola, su piel fría al tacto, sus ojos rojos como las mismas llamas que salían por doquier inspiraban terror incluso entre los demonios, sin embargo Lucifer dominaba su fuerza sobrenatural con sorprendente habilidad.

A su paso escuchaba lamentos, gritos, maldiciones, veía rostros desfigurados por el dolor y descarnados que imploraban por el perdón de su alma ante lo cual una sonrisa maliciosa cruzaba su hermoso rostro y la regocijaba de placer. Sin embargo era un placer incompleto, su duro corazón no le permitía sentir nada, había dejado incluso de latir desde hacía tiempo, por lo cual toda satisfacción solo era mental y por lo mismo vacía. Le molestaba el hecho de no disfrutar en plenitud y espoleaba a las bestias obligándolas a ir cada vez más rápido como si quisiera huir de algo

Huir…huir…huir… ¿pero de que?

De si misma, de su destino cruel, quería despertar de aquella detestable realidad como si fuera tan solo una pesadilla, la más horrible de todas azotando con su látigo todo aquello que se atravesara en su camino.

Las bestias corrían desbocadas ante el arrebato de cólera del ser que los guiaba, exhalando humo y relinchando de dolor.

Lucifer trataba de controlar su ira, mas en cada intento esta aumentaba al darse cuenta que solo estaba en su mente ya que su corazón estaba muerto.

Finalmente detuvo su carruaje en un paraje desierto, donde se formaban altos remolinos de arena, bajó dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el suelo y lanzó un grito desgarrador que retumbó a todo lo largo y ancho del infierno, golpeó el suelo con sus puños y exclamó

-¿Porqué? ¿Porque me hiciste esto? **¡A mi!** La más hermosa y querida de Tus ángeles, yo que gozaba de protegerte y deleitarte…**yo** que no hacía más que alabar Tu Nombre…¡Yo! Que pelee por Ti y vencí… ¿Es así como pagas mis servicios y mi eterno amor por Ti?...Solo así, arrancando mi esperanza, relevándome de tu gran ejercito, **¡Arrojándome a las llamas del Infierno** a suplir a quien vencí! Samael, antiguo Rey del inframundo a quien atravesé con mi espada en **Tu Honor.**

Esa fue mi condena… tomar el trono maldito del Infierno y ceñir sobre mi cabeza la Corona de la Amargura, pero ya es momento de que pagues por el daño que me has hecho, puesto que el odio, que es lo que me anima e inspira nace del mismo amor inmortal que un día sentí, arrodíllate pues ante la Reina del Infierno.

Y soltó a reír como una desquiciada con los brazos elevados hacia el cielo


	3. Ira

Una vez recuperada su extrema frialdad regresó tranquilamente al palacio.

Al llegar entregó su capa cubierta de piedras preciosas y un casco dorado a uno de los sirvientes mientras otro le entregaba la hermosa corona que usualmente ceñía sobre sus sienes, entregó a un tercero las riendas de su carruaje pero al hacerlo las bestias se encabritaron casi liberándose del pobre encargado

-¡Quietos!- dijo con imperiosa voz pero sin alzar el volumen, ante lo cual las bestias resoplaron y agachando las cabezas caminaron detrás del palafrenero con obediente paso.

Lucifer entró en sus aposentos adornados en contraste con el resto del palacio, de una intensa luz semejante a la del Sol, tan bella y de indefinible naturaleza, era un pequeño Edén dentro del Infierno al cual solo ella tenía acceso y no porque estuviese prohibido sino porque únicamente ella soportaba aquella intensa luz que creo como un intento de asemejar aquella que la envolvía en el Paraíso.

Caminó hacía el enorme ventanal desde donde podía admirar los terrenos infernales que, no por ser grotescos y aterradores, dejaban de admirar a todo aquel que te3nía el infortunio de observarlos y digo infortunio porque solo los condenados a habitar en aquel lugar de penas y tormentos eran los espectadores de tan impresionante obra, y aunque la mayoría de ellos solo conocerían el espacio en el que estaban obligados a cumplir a hacer cumplir una condena hasta el día del Juicio Final, el Infierno encerraba infinidad de sorpresas que realmente pocos eran acreedores de conocer.

Con la imagen aun en su mente de los campos de flores que crecían al pie de su balcón hasta el Cocito, rio de los lamentos que permanecía congelado, regresó a su habitación y atravesándola llegó a una de las puertas contiguas. Necesitaba descansar después del intenso ataque de ira sufrido.

Entró a una nueva habitación, totalmente a oscuras, la cual se iluminó gracias a la luz de las antorchas que se encendieron en cuanto puso un pie dentro de ella. Había una gran bañera en el centro, repleta hasta el borde de agua turbia, llevada desde el Letei.

Lucifer tomó la corona de su cabeza y la colocó sobre un estante de los que llenaban el recinto, para enseguida despojarse de la vestimenta que cubría su cuerpo.

Una vez desnuda se acercó a la bañera y con solo la punta de su dedo tocó el líquido que se agitó suavemente, purificándose en cada movimiento quedando totalmente transparente y cristalino. Reflejando la bella figura del Ángel Caído quien al verse a si misma se estremeció de asco y repulsión y prefirió desviar la mirada como si aquella visión le quemase. Aún tratando de borrar aquella imagen de su mente exclamó

-¡Oh Lucifer! Tú que antaño fuiste la más graciosa entre las creaciones…Tú que por la belleza que ostentabas eras alabada por quienes te rodeaban… ¿Qué fue del mayor de tus orgullos?... ¿A qué te ves reducida ahora?... ¿Que es eso que el reflejo asegura eres tu, pero que ni sombra guarda de la radiante criatura que fuiste algún día?...Crueles aquellos que evidencian tu lamentable estado y se burlan de tu desgracia sin compasión alguna… ¡Oh, pobre Ángel, no mereces esto!

Y cerrando los ojos se sumergió en el agua por entero, sintiendo en su agotado cuerpo la suave presión que el líquido ejercía sobre su piel, recordando una vez más aquellos privilegios perdidos desde su llegada al Inframundo. Desde ese entonces veíase obligada a asearse por si misma cuando antes ni siquiera sabía lo que era el estar sucia, sentía dolor, cansancio, enfermedad, debía imponerse a los demás por fuerza cuando estaba acostumbrada a ser admirada y obedecida sin más, o peor aún, obligada a odiar lo que más amó, a llorar su pérdida sin consuelo y a vivir encerrada en aquel oscuro agujero rodeada de seres impuros, hipócritas y engreídos la aborrecían tanto o más que ella a ellos y todo esto mientras durase la eternidad, ya que ni siquiera tenía la esperanza de morir, entre los dones que le había sido permitido conservar se encontraba el de la inmortalidad, que más que don habíase convertido en una maldición, una terrible pesadilla de la cual jamás iba a despertar.

Aún con estas reflexiones la Emperatriz salió de la bañera y hasta entonces abrió los ojos, se vistió con una túnica de color rojo terminada en plumas del mismo color. Tomó la corona sin colocársela y regresó a su habitación, recostándose sobre una cama de tamaño colosal, al poco tiempo se quedó profundamente dormida. Si cualquier otro hubiese estado en el lugar de la Reina se habría sentido como un Ángel en el Cielo

i Rio de la memoria


	4. La Profecia

Lucifer abrió los ojos incorporándose repentinamente, tomó la corona que yacía sobre un soporte cercano a la cama y la colocó sobre su cabeza. Una vez en pie invocó

— ¡Gomory, preséntate!

Y desapareciendo entre destellos blancos reapareció en una de las antesalas del palacio, relativamente iluminada con velas de las cuales se desprendía una suave luz verdosa y eran sostenidas por candelabros de formas extrañas y retorcidas.

Nada más llegar comenzó a formarse una densa hilera de humo negro de entre la cual salió una hermosa mujer de piel morena, ojos tan negros como el ónix, profundos, de una mirada misteriosa e indescifrable, vestida con un traje de seda de varios colores y la cabeza cubierto con un ligero velo semitransparente. Avanzó unos pasos hacía Lucifer y haciendo una reverencia dijo

— ¿Llamaba, mi señora?

—Necesito de tus habilidades en las artes adivinatorias, tuve un sueño…

—…Y su majestad desea saber el significado- completó la diablesa, quien comenzaba a caminar alrededor de Lucifer con movimientos cadenciosos — bien, pues yo se lo diré- dijo descubriéndose el rostro y sellando los labios de la Reina con un beso.

Las velas se apagaron para prenderse de nuevo con mayor intensidad y Gomory inició una sensual danza en torno a Lucifer, cargada de movimientos que parecerían imposibles de realizar. Se detuvo repentinamente y su cuerpo se elevó ligeramente del suelo pero aún contorsionándose, hablo con grave voz.

Ha nacido el elegido

De aquel Cuyo Nombre me esta prohibido

Cuida tus pasos Lucifer

Pues tu reino peligra

Aquel que ha sido destinado

Viene a ocupar el lugar vacio

Busca la redención

Pues el momento ha llegado

Tras las últimas palabras descendió suavemente hasta tocar el suelo, quedando en posición de flor de loto con la cabeza sobre el pecho, aún con los ojos cerrados dijo

—Es una niña

—Buen trabajo, recibirás tu recompensa. Puedes retirarte

—Su majestad sabe como encontrarla, ¿No es así?

—Efectivamente, solo quería corroborar. Retírate

Y con una profunda reverencia desapareció del mismo modo en que había llegado

—Date por muerta, "Elegida"


	5. Terror

Ups!! Les debo una gran disculpa por haberme retrasado tantos días

Ha sido una semana dificil y ando algo bloqueada, pero la historia sigue xD

Espero que esten todos bien, besos (aunque se infecten)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche era tranquila y silenciosa. El resplandor de la Luna apenas visible entre las densas nubes que poblaban el cielo provocaban que el lugar se sumiera en la penumbra.

Por las calles aparentemente desiertas va una sombra caminando con paso tranquilo y seguro, su distinguido porte casi desafiante. Va cubierta de la cabeza a los pies por una larga túnica de color negro con capucha que cubría casi por completo su rostro, en su cintura un ajustado corsé del mismo color con brocado de oro.

De vez en cuando a su alrededor se escucha uno que otro aullido o la huida desesperada de algún animal al sentir su presencia.

Ubiquémonos un poco más lejos, en uno de los tantos ángulos formados por las casas de aquel poblado, un rincón donde reinan las sombras y desde el cual se puede ver la amplia avenida; en aquel punto un hombre se esconde esperando por su próxima victima, cualquier infortunado transeúnte que tuviese la desgracia de pasar frente a el se vería sorprendido y despojado de las pocas o muchas pertenencias que lleve consigo.

Llevaba algo de tiempo esperando a que se presentase alguna oportunidad, aquella noche las calles estaban indudablemente más vacías de lo normal pero en lugar de alarmarlo le complació, en caso de que su víctima pidiese ayuda nadie acudiría a socorrerle e incluso escapar le sería más fácil después de haber cometido su fechoría, sin testigos ni nadie que sospechara.

Estas eran las reflexiones que cruzaban por su mente cuando no lejos de ahí observo a la indefensa figura que caminaba por aquel desolado camino, esperó a que se acercase un poco más y pudo deducir que la silueta correspondía a una mujer, a pesar de ir totalmente cubierta.

—No esta nada mal— dijo para si mismo, un brillo maligno apareció en su mirada— seguro que hoy me voy a divertir, quiera el diablo que no desvíe su camino

Se ocultó lo mejor que pudo para evitar ser descubierto y esperó a que la misteriosa mujer pasara de largo; su plan era atacarla por la espalda y arrastrarla al callejón más cercano, una vez ahí la poseería por la fuerza para al final quitarle todo lo que pudiera ser valioso, en caso de ser necesario la mataría. Estaba seguro de la sencillez del trabajo, así que una vez lo creyó conveniente avanzó confiado hacia su presa.

Estaba por atacarla cuando ella se volteo dejándolo lo bastante sorprendido como para no saber como reaccionar. Quiso correr sin embargo sus piernas no respondían a las ordenes de su cerebro.

De pronto vio cerca de sí la mano de la mujer que se acercaba lentamente hacía su rostro, se estremeció al sentir la suave caricia, ella se acercó aún más y con la misma mano recorrió el camino hacia su cuello , con un movimiento brusco lo atrajo provocando que sus labios se encontrasen, fue un beso largo y apasionado, las manos de él comenzaron a recorrer su espalda descendiendo rápidamente, se separaron y ella le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa que lo dejó paralizado. A pesar de que no había logrado ver ni la mitad de su rostro le bastaba para adivinar la belleza que ocultaba.

De pronto sintió como era conducido hasta una estrecha callejuela formada por 2 edificios, por la mente del criminal cruzó la idea de que ella solo buscaba sexo por una noche y sin oponer más resistencia se dejó encaminar seguro de que sería recompensado, una vez dentro jaló a la mujer con un movimiento brusco y la recargó contra una pared, con su boca buscaba su cuello para morderlo, con la sangre hirviendo dentro de sus venas y su agitada respiración, apenas y podía controlar la ansiedad.

Fue cuando sintió un leve estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la mujer y separándose un poco notó que era provocada por una suave risa que iba en aumento

— ¿Qué sucede, es que acaso no te estas divirtiendo?— preguntó ella con su melodiosa voz.

El retrocedió lleno de rabia, crispando los puños y resuelto a golpearla ante la más mínima provocación.

—Oh, no… no pensarás golpearme— dijo con sarcasmo, el truhán intentó lanzarse contra ella pero se asombró al notar que no podía, era como si una fuerza invisible lo estuviese sujetando.

Ella avanzó unos pasos hacía él y volvió a besarlo, y cuando se separó con un rápido movimiento de cabeza se quitó la capucha que cubría su rostro.

Un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta del hombre que ahora yacía en el suelo intentando alejarse del monstruo que se le había revelado, se arrastraba desesperado buscando una salida y gimiendo palabras incomprensibles.

Detrás de aquella capucha se ocultaba un horrible rostro lleno de llagas purulentas, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y sin párpados que los cubriesen.

—Lo siento, ¿Te asusté? Oh, es una lastima, tan bien que la estábamos pasando— caminó hacía el pobre desgraciado— Que va, nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees y ten por seguro que te voy a recordar.

Después de esto volvió a cubrirse y salió de aquel callejón retomando su camino.

Se dice que al día siguiente se encontró el cadáver del infortunado con el rostro totalmente desfigurado a causa del terror, del cual jamás se supo que la causante fue la Reina del Infierno


	6. Rapto

Hola a todos!

De nuevo me retrasè con la publicación del nuevo capitulo y les pido una disculpa, siguen los problemas sindicales con la ardilla que trabaja en mi cabeza, se comenta que escuchò hablar acerca de los maestros de Oaxaca y decidió seguir su ejemplo jajaja, mentira. Saludos a los del Sur

Bueno la verdad es que la ardilla si esta en huelga y lo estarà por algún tiempo mientras consigamos un sustituto o le demos lo que pide (màs nueces y un churro de marihuana cada 3 dìas). A ver quien cede primero jajaja, besos

El amanecer se acercaba, el encuentro reciente le había quitado más tiempo de lo planeado pero aún tenía algunas horas para cumplir su cometido. Apresuró el paso y llegó a un antiguo edificio de piedra con un enorme portón de madera bastante maltratado por las inclemencias del tiempo. Se detuvo frente a él y juntando sus brazos verticalmente comenzó a murmurar palabras en un extraño lenguaje mientras los separaba lentamente y a la vez las pesadas y viejas puertas comenzaron a abrirse para dar paso a un amplio salón pobremente amueblado con algunas sillas y banquetas.

Lucifer entró y las puertas volvieron a cerrarse con un estruendoso crujido. Caminó a través del vestíbulo hacia el centro del edificio, sus pasos resonaban en el mármol ya desgastado, signo del considerable ir y venir que debía darse en aquel lugar. Bajó un pequeño desnivel y se encontró en el piso de piedra del patio totalmente descubierto, a su alrededor había varias jardineras donde crecían árboles y flores, cuyo aroma llenaba el lugar, se detuvo unos segundos y aspiró la fresca fragancia que le envolvía, alzando levemente el rostro pudo ver el cielo, tan lleno de nubes así como vacio de luz. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza al recordar su vida pasada y retomó su camino repasando maldiciendo para sí misma por haber volteado. Retomó su camino llegando a un corredor lleno de puertas por ambos lados. Entró por una de estas a una habitación no muy grande y se acercó a uno de los cuneros que llenaban la habitación, la respiración lenta y pausada de la bebé depositada en el aseguraban que dormía profundamente. Lucifer se le quedó mirando durante algunos segundos y murmuró

-Así que tu eres Andrea, "La Elegida"- sonrió con un dejo de sarcasmo y tomó a la niña entre sus brazos.

Salió de la habitación, regresando sobre sus propios pasos hasta llegar al vestíbulo donde encontró un detalle que no había notado antes: un crucifijo colgado de una de las paredes laterales con un Cristo lleno y la cara sangrante la miraba pidiéndole un poco de clemencia.

Ella desvió su andar hacia la agonizante figura y una vez frente al Cristo se arrodilló levemente, reverenciándole. Al levantarse descubrió su rostro con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, ya no era lo que había mostrado a su atacante unas horas antes, sino aquel de indescriptible belleza.

-¡¡Dios!! He aquí a **Tu Hijo **a quien enviaste a la Tierra convertido en hombre… he aquí a Tu Hijo quien vivió para perdonar los pecados de sus semejantes y así pudiesen ser aceptados en **Tu Reino**... y he aquí a Tu Hijo a quien **Tu Mismo entregaste** para ser condenado injustamente y morir crucificado entre burlas y violencia…Dime ¿Aún recuerdas como gritaba implorando por Tu misericordia? Te llamaba como un niño pequeño llama a su padre y te le negaste tu ayuda…Debes admitir que tienes una extraña forma de amar, repartiendo sufrimiento entre aquellos que gozan de Tu cariño

¿Y para qué? Para que aquellos que proteges te den la espalda, blasfemen en tu nombre y te maldigan por las consecuencias de sus propias acciones

¿Cuántos de ellos están realmente Contigo? ¿Cuántos agradecen por aquello que les das antes de pedirte algo más? ¿Quiénes son los que se acuerdan de Ti aún cuando no están metidos en algún problema?

¡¡Noo!! Ellos prefieren jugar a ser Tú, se dejan llevar por la codicia y el poder, quieren decidir quien vive y quien muere, rigen su vida por el egoísmo ¡Por su maldito libre albedrio! No hacen nada más que por ellos y para ellos y se olvidan de sus semejantes.

Y aún así los prefieres sobre todas las criaturas ¿Por qué?

¿Acaso no hacen más que destruirse a sí mismo y a tus otras creaciones? ¿Acabar con aquello que les rodea? ¿No hacen más que humillarte y dudar de Ti?

Pero aún así los perdonas, les muestras una misericordia infinita, la misma que a mí me has negado durante tanto tiempo a pesar de que lo di todo por Ti

¡Pero ya basta! Mi paciencia se acabó, he llegado la hora de mi venganza y son ellos quienes lo han de pagar. Tomaré vida por vida y los hundiré en el más profundo de los tormentos, verás cómo se pierden uno a uno y como se arrastran a mis pies, empezando por ella- dirigiendo la mirada al pequeño ser recargado en su seno mientras acariciaba su cabeza – ¡In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti!


End file.
